Housewarming Revelations
by Simplice
Summary: A one-shot set during Remembrance. Spoilers for Proposal and Remembrance. Suze has a couple of questions for Jesse as they move into their new home together.


AN: This one-shot was inspired by some questions that the recent installment in this series (Remembrance!) left. If I were the inspirational Meg Cabot—I'd have answered these questions. As such, I can only speculate and stress that this FANfiction is my answer to things hinted at. Hope you enjoy!

A moving truck had picked up the few items of furniture both Jesse and Susannah had at their separate residences. It was just a rental truck, but Jake, David, and Brad were all helping them move. They should be able to get the furniture all in that way.

Jesse smiled at his almost-brothers-in-law. "Let's get the bed up to Susannah's old room."

David shot Jesse a look—him being the only brother aware that Hector "Jesse" de Silva had once been a ghost that haunted that room. "You sure?"

Jesse nodded. Susannah, who had just returned from taking a box of kitchenware in, attempted to raise an eyebrow at Jesse. She was nowhere near as good at as he, though. "I thought you didn't want to sleep in the room where you died," she whispered.

Jesse grinned, a dark expression in his eyes. He pulled his fiancée tight to his hard body, and kissed her hungrily. "I might have let you think I died there..."

"What?" Susannah pulled away to look him in the eye. "Then why were you haunting my room?" Her eyes narrowed. "You told me you'd been there all that time, it was your room first!"

"The view was great—especially once you moved into the room." Jesse winced as his fiancée hit him. However, he used the opportunity to grab her hand and slide her closer again. Not needing to lean down, thanks to the platform boots he'd bought her, he whispered in her ear. "Did I not tell you, querida, that I had wanted to try something from the moment I saw you? That first glimpse I had of you, I was attracted and wanted to kiss you," his hot mouth touched her throat, "touch you, make love to you." As he spoke he placed kisses along her skin.

His husky voice sent shivers of anticipation through Suze's body. She couldn't wait until her step-brothers were out of their house for some alone time with Jesse. "The first moment?"

Jesse's eyes were molten. "I was a virgin ghost who had died. You were a beautiful girl, living in my home. I may have fantasized about you." Suze grinned and blushed. She had spent quite a bit of time fantasizing about him too, in that room.

"Oh, am I doomed to walk in on my siblings," the two heard and broke apart, hands removing themselves from each other's waists, under shirts. David's face, pale and easy to blush with his fair skin and red hair, was slightly pink. "First Jake, now you too! Jesse—you want that bed up on the top floor, you'd better come help. It's a pain in the ass!"

Jesse chuckled as Suze shot daggers at David. He ducked back into the house.

"I'd better go help them querida. We'll finish this later," he said, running a finger gently over her cheek, down her neck, and lightly skimming over the top of her breasts. "I have a lot of making up to do, for how long I had to wait for you."

Suze shivered in anticipation as Jesse turned to go. After a moment, she realized a question hadn't been answered. "If not our room—which was it?"

Jesse turned back. "David's room."

Suze couldn't help but laugh. "You know—when I moved in, he offered to switch rooms with me, to be brave, thinking that mine was the haunted one!"

Jesse gave Suze a burning look. "I'd have haunted whatever room you chose," he said, placing one last kiss on her lips. "And…I may have peeked while you changed, once or twice," he admitted, then ran to help the other men.

Years ago, Suze may have been offended by that. But now? No, she had purposefully changed in front of him many times, to tempt him to break his vow of no sex before marriage. Besides, despite her making rules to allow him to live in her room—she had always played by his rules, anyways. Despite saying 'no touching' to him as a ghost…she had never stopped him, or complained. Good thing the ghost of her dad hadn't found out about the peeks though! He may never have passed on.


End file.
